444
by mingi
Summary: chapter 2 is up. "Ara... Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan? Kau tahu kan, tak ada satu pun orang yang berani berteriak seperti itu padaku" "Kalau begitu, beri pengecualian padaku. Karna mulai sekarang hanya aku yang berhak berteriak padamu, arasseo?" Kyumin/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Chast:**

**Sungmin (yoeja)**

**Ryewook (yoeja)**

**Kyuhyun (namja)**

** part 1**

Sudah dua jam lebih lima menit. Aku masih berdiri dengan bodohnya di sini. Hampir setiap menit kuihat jam tanganku. Bukan hanya sekali dibuatnya aku menunggu. Sudah lebih dari lima kali dia melakukannya, dan aku masih saja menunggunya. Bukan sekedar lelah, aku sudah bosan sebenarnya. Tapi, dia terlalu pantas untuk aku tunggu. Aku tlah mencari begitu banyak alasan untuk tak menunggunya lagi, namun semua alasan itu juga yang akhirnya mampu memaksaku untuk menunggunya.

Akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang ku kenal itu. Tepat di depanku dia memarkir mobil putih kesayangannya. Plat nomor S 444 K yang melekat erat di depan dan belakang mobilnya, memantulkan sinar mentari yang membuatnya semakin berkilau. Dia memang tak pernah melewatkan setitik pun dari bagian mobilnya untuk tak terlihat sempurna. Bahkan nomor yang menjadi _icon_ bagi mobilnya, banyak diperbincangkan. Dia tak risih. Baginya, mobilnya adalah cerminan dari dirinya. Jika orang lain membicarakannya, maka mereka juga harus membicarakan mobilnya. Tak heran, jika popularitasnya melejit bersama mobilnya.

Mulai dari mobil yang memang tak bisa dibantah bahwa itu adalah mobil mewah, meski sebenarnya berasal dari mobil biasa yang dia modifikasi di sana-sini. Warnanya yang glamor disertai pernak-pernik yang memanjakan mata. Semua hal yang ada pada mobilnya unik sampai dengan plat nomornya. Dia tak sembarangan memilih nomor-nomor yang akan menjadi jati diri mobilnya. 444. Bagi sebagian besar orang, nomor itu adalah nomor yang keramat, tapi baginya nomor itu adalah nomor yang hebat. Tak satu pun orang berani menggunakan nomor itu dan dia justru dengan bangga menggunakannya untuk plat nomor mobil kesayangannya. Karena tak akan ada yang memakai nomor itu, maka dia memakainya. Selain itu, dari plat nomor yang unik itu mobilnya justru semakin menjadi sorotan seperti yang dia inginkan.

Dia selalu membuat tampilan dirinya dan juga mobilnya berbeda dari siapapun. Tak boleh ada yang menyamainya, bila sampai ada, dia akan mencari hal lain untuk membuatnya berbeda atau justru memaksa orang yang menyamainya untuk merubah gayanya jika tak ingin mendapat masalah serius dengannya. Dia memang ditakuti karena dia jago silat. Preman pun harus berpikir seratus kali jika ingin mencari masalah dengannya. Dia pernah membuat sepuluh orang yang mengroyoknya masuk rumah sakit dengan luka disekujur tubuh. Selain itu, orang tuanya adalah orang yang berpengaruh di negeri ini. Lengkap sudah, tak ada yang dia takuti kini.

Tapi, jangan berpikir bahwa aku menunggunya karena semua hal itu. Karena mobilnya, karena orang tuanya, atau pun karena ketakutanku padanya. Bukan. Aku menunggunya karena aku ingin menunggunya. Itu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang, jika dalam sepuluh menit aku tidak datang, kau pulanglah saja!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa masih tanya kenapa?"

"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku tak datang?"

"Kenapa kau datang? Padahal sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit."

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti menungguku. Dan ternyata benarkan dugaanku."

"Bagaimana jika aku ternyata sudah pulang?"

"Buktinya tidakkan? Buktinya kau masih menunggukan? Aku terlalu mengenalmu."

"Jadi sudah terjawabkan pertanyaanmu? Aku juga terlalu mengenalmu."

Hening sejenak.

"Hash…Kau ini. Ya sudah, kau pasti belum makan. Kita makan sebelum kau kuantar pulang."

"Jadi kencannya batal?"

"Memang makan bersama tidak bisa dibilang kencan ya?"

"Hash…."

Dia tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang kutata selama hampir satu jam hanya untuk menemuinya. Seperti itulah dia. Tak ada kata maaf, tapi aku tak pernah memintanya pula. Tak ada penyesalan, tapi aku tak pernah marah pula. Tak ada penjelasan, tapi aku tak pernah bertanya pula. Bagiku, datangnya dia adalah ungkapan maafnya padaku, ungkapan penyesalannya padaku, dan ungkapan penjelasannya padaku. Jadi apa lagi yang kurang, semua sudah terlalu cukup bagiku.

###

Jam di kamarku mulai rewel lagi. Dia tak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Padahal baterainya baru ku ganti dua hari yang lalu. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku meloakkannya dan mengganti yang baru. Niat itu sudah ku cetuskan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, namun hingga sekarang tak ada tindak lanjut akan hal itu. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar membeli jam baru. Waktuku banyak ku habiskan untuk belajar di sekolah dan tidur di kamar. Aku adalah contoh anak SMA yang aktif di bidang kemalasan. Tak ada satu pun organisasi sekolah yang ku ikuti. Tak ada satu pun lembaga bimbingan belajar yang ku datangi. Dan tak satu pun dari kegiatanku yang bermanfaat bagi kemaslahatan hidup orang banyak. Dan lagi-lagi, aku terlambat bangun karena masalah jam ini.

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan sejuta keengganan yang ada. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk mengejar waktu. Aku cukup pandai bermatematika. Sudah kuperhitungkan, bahwa dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang ada untuk bergegas ke sekolah semua akan tetap sia-sia, karena jarak rumahku ke sekolah jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, maksudku dalam hal ini mungkin adalah lari, sekitar lima belas menit. Sekarang sudah pukul 06.42 WIB, dan pintu gerbang akan ditutup pukul 06.45 WIB, kemudian baru akan dibuka lagi pada jam pelajaran kedua yaitu pukul 07.30 WIB. Jadi, daripada membuang tenaga sia-sia, alangkah baiknya jika aku datang nanti saja ketika pintu gerbang dibuka lagi. Toh tetap saja terlambat itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Walau bagaimanapun, menunggu pintu gerbang dibuka lebih enak dilakukan di rumah sendiri daripada di depan sekolah sendiri.

Sarapan kali ini, ibu menyiapkan telur mata sapi setengah matang dan susu putih kental manis untukku. Ini hukuman bagiku karena terlambat bangun. Ibuku sangat tahu bahwa aku takkan berangkat ke sekolah dengan membiarkan perutku dalam keadaan kosong. Maka dia yakin aku akan tetap memakan telur dan meminum susu itu meski menahan mual yang amat sangat.

###

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa rumput-rumput di halaman sekolahku begitu tumbuh subur. Entah pupuk jahanam macam apa yang digunakan tukang kebun sehingga rumput-rumput itu tumbuh bagaikan anak moster. Seingatku, baru kemarin aku mencabutinya, sekarang sudah tumbuh lagi dengan ganasnya. Salahku memang. Kemarin aku tak mencabut semua rumput yang ada karena tenagaku tak lagi sanggup memacu tubuhku untuk tetap bergerak menyerang rerumputan setan itu, dan mungkin bala tentara rumput yang masih tersisa bersatu padu menyatukan tenaga untuk bisa berkembang biak secepat mungkin untuk melakukan serangan pembalasan padaku. Meski tadi aku sudah sarapan, tapi aku kalah telak. Telur mata sapi setengah matang yang kini bercampur dengan susu putih kental manis menjadi temasasemasupukenma di perutku, tak menghasilkan kolaborasi yang baik sehingga tenaga yang keluar hanya cukup untuk membunuh rumput sekitar setengah dari jumlah keseluruhan. Dan itu artinya, akan ada lembur malam ini untuk mengerjakan tugas konyol dari guru konyol sebagai hukuman konyol karena keterlambatanku yang konyol.

"Tenang, nanti malam aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Benarkah?", tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Bantu doa seperti biasa aja ya? Soalnya persediaan doaku lagi banyak nih."

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah cukup pandai untuk mengucapkan doa-doa sendiri", jawabku dengan mata yang kembali redup.

Saat aku kembali menyantap bakso lezat yang ada di hadapanku setelah berhenti sejenak karena menunggu ucapan Ryewook yang ternyata hanya membuang-buang waktu yang harusnya bisa ku gunakan untuk menyantap bakso tepat waktu, HP-ku bergetar hebat. Saking hebatnya, sampai-sampai ketika aku merogohnya dari saku rok-ku, HP-ku tiba-tiba bersalto ria dan terjun bebas ke dalam mangkuk bakso yang masih tersisa bakso dua biji beserta kuahnya setengah mangkuk yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan sambal, saus, dan kecap. Aku pun hanya bisa menatap penuh haru melihat aksi HP-ku yang luar binasa ini disertai teriakan cempreng suara Ryewook.

###

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam pelajaran yang artinya 45 menit, akhirnya HP-ku kering juga. Demi HP-ku ini, aku relakan diriku untuk tak mengikuti mata pelajaran yang kini masih berlangsung sampai 45 menit ke depan. Ku tekan tombol power dan menuggu kira-kira sampai satu menit, sampai ku dapati HP-ku tak jua menyala. Ku coba lagi dan lagi, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Kok ga nyala? Jangan-jangan rusak!", celetuk Ryewook yang membuat kepanikanku semakin memuncak.

Aku lupa menceritakan bahwa Ryewook juga tak mengikuti pelajaran karena dengan wibawanya dia mengungkapkan tentang kesetiaan seorang sahabat, yaitu salah satunya adalah menemani sahabatnya untuk tak masuk kelas mengikuti pelajaran demi sebuah HP yang memiliki potensi sebagai pesirkus tingkat dunia yang telah menenggelamkan dirinya di semangkuk bakso.

"Gawat! Gimana nih? Mana aku tak tau tadi siapa yang menelpon?"

"Aduh…pikirin dulu HP-nya, jangan mikirin siapa yang telpon!"

"Justru yang penting itu, siapa yang telpon! Gimana kalo ternyata tadi telpon penting? Soalnya dia telpon pas aku lagi di sekolah, dan sebelumnya aku ga pernah dapet telpon di saat jam sekolah. Jadi, pasti penting!"

"Ya terserah lah, kalo aku sih tetep penting HP-nya."

Ku otak-atik lagi HP-ku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Semua usaha mulai dari melepas baterai lalu memasangnya lagi, memukul-mukul HP ke tangan, mengocok-ngocok seperti obat batuk sirup, sampai niat untuk melemparnya dari lantai tiga meski akhirnya niat itu dibatalkan demi keselamatan HP semata, tak satupun berhasil menghidupkannya lagi. Aku benar-benar sm*sh, ups…maksudku stress. #admin digampar ELF.

###

"Ke mana saja kau, Lee Sungmin?"

"Ehm...aku..."

"Dasar pabo! Apa kau tahu, aku ketakutan setengah mati karna kau tak menjawab telponku seharian ini. Bahkan kau mematikan ponselmu. Apa kau ingin cari gara-gara denganku?"

"Mianhae, tapi..."

"Jangan berusaha memperlihatkan aegyo-mu! Aku takkan mengampunimu"

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, kau..."

"Kyuhyun-ah...! Bisakah kau diam sejenak dan memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara?"

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah. Ya! Harusnya aku..."

"Diam! Aku bilang diam!"

"..."

"Huh... Apa kau tahu, gara-gara telponmu yang mengagetkanku, HP-ku melompat indah ke dalam mangkok bakso. Dan apa kau tahu, HP-ku kini almarhum"

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi?"

"Kau pikir sejak tadi aku tak berusaha untuk mengatakannya? Kau yang tak memberiku celah sedikitpun!"

"Ara... Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan? Kau tahu kan,

tak ada satu pun orang yang berani berteriak seperti itu padaku"

"Kalau begitu, beri pengecualian padaku. Karna mulai sekarang hanya aku yang berhak berteriak padamu, arasseo?"

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hwang Min Gi**

**Chast:**

**1. Sungmin (yoeja)**

**2. Ryewook (yoeja)**

**3. Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Part 2**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Hari ini sekolah begitu gaduh. Ejekan demi ejekan meluncur indah ke wajahku. Bahkan aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk menghindarinya. Berita yang ditempelkan di mading sekolahku kini tengah mengalahkan berita terheboh yang sedang melanda negeriku. Hanya sebuah foto. Ya, hanya sebuah foto, namun sukses membuat satu sekolah geger. Foto itu, foto yang sangat aku benci kehadirannya. Foto yang membuatku tak memiliki akal sehat lagi untuk menerima sebuah kenyataan. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa foto itu ada di sana? Foto yang seumur-umur tak pernah kubayangkan akan ada, kini melenggang indah di mading sekolahku.

"Hey lihat, itu Sungmin-shi. Kalau aku jadi dia pasti aku sudah bunuh diri"

"Kenapa bunuh diri? Kalau aku lebih memilih untuk membunuh Ryewook saja"

"Hah...pasti sekarang dia tak lagi punya muka"

"Biar saja dia tahu rasa, selama ini dia terlalu bangga memperlihatkan mukanya di depan semua orangkan? Sekarang apa yang mau dia banggakan dari kekasihnya yang ternyata tega berciuman dengan sahabatnya sendiri..."

Aku menelan ludah. Tadinya aku berpikir akan membuang ludah ini ke muka mereka, tapi kuurungkan. Apa yang salah denganku? Aku tak pernah memamerkan pada mereka selama aku berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun yang notabene anak orang kaya nan berpengaruh di negeri ini, serta ditakuti oleh semua orang. Tapi mereka sendirilah yang merasa iri tiap kali melihat kemesraanku dengan Kyuhyun. Apakah salah jika aku bermesraan dengan pacarku sendiri? Jika iya, katakan di mana letak salahnya? Mungkin di sinilah letak salahnya. Di sini. Di hatiku. Di hatiku yang sudah terlalu buta. Di hatiku yang sudah tak mampu lagi melihat kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa Kyuhyun telah berkhianat, bahkan dengan sahabatku sendiri. Sahabat yang teramat sangat aku sayangi.

###

"Sungmin-shi...mianhae..."

"..."

"Jeongmal mianhae"

"..."

"Sungmin-shi... Pukul aku! Maki aku! Tapi jangan diamkan aku seperti ini... Aku mohon..."

Dadaku sesak. Rasanya aku ingin melompat dari lantai gedung ini. Tapi logikaku yang hanya bersisa seperempat ini masih sanggup untuk menahan kakiku. Aku tak menyangka, seseorang yang aku nobatkan sebagai sahabatku selama lima tahun ini, tega meremukkan jantungku. Jantungku yang hanya satu-satunya. Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan jantung yang sudah remuk ini? Sebenarnya aku ingin memukulnya, memakinya, tapi, lagi-lagi logikaku yang bersisa seperempat ini masih sanggup menahan tangan dan mulutku.

Ryewook-shi berlutut di bawah kakiku yang sebenarnya hampir tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa semakin berat. Dia terus memberikan kesempatan bagi matanya untuk terus mengeluarkan butiran jernih itu. Mulut mungilnya terus saja mengujarkan penyesalan. Penyesalan yang menurutku sia-sia untuk dikatakan. Penyesalan yang membuat hatiku semakin tercabik-cabik.

###

HP-ku berdering entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Aku tak menghiraukannya, karna kulihat nama Ryewook muncul di layar HP-ku yang membuatku jijik untuk menyentuhnya. Hingga setelah beberapa menit, kurasa dia mulai menyerah. Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang letih. Mataku terpejam meski tak mengantuk. Dadaku terasa nyeri. Nyeri tadi pagi yang hingga kini masih mendesak semakin dalam. Lalu, kudengar derap langkah kaki mendekati kamarku.

"Sungmin-shi...Sungmin-shi...!"

"Hm..."

Brak...! Pintu dipaksa terbuka dengan kasar. Kulihat ibu terburu-buru melangkah ke arahku. Ibu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku untuk membangunkanku yang tak tidur. Aku terpaksa membuka mata. Berusaha duduk meski enggan. Kutatap wajahnya yang menyiratkan kepanikan.

"Sungmin-shi...tadi Ryewook menelpon. Dia bilang kau tak mengangkat HP-mu". Mendengar nama itu disebut aku jadi muak. Aku kembali ingin berbaring dan tak peduli, namun ibu menahanku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku terpaksa tetap duduk dan menatapnya. Awalnya aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan Ryewook. Namun, belum sempat bibirku terbuka, ibu sudah merebut untuk bicara lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau tahu kenapa Ryewook menelpon? Tadi dia bilang teman kaliyan yang bernama Kyuhyun kecelakaan..." Aku hampir saja melompat karna terkejut. Ibuku memang tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Kyuhyun. Selama aku berpacaran dengan Kyu, aku memang tak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkannya pada ibu dan ayahku, karna aku yakin orang tuaku akan melarangku untuk bersama Kyu. Orang tuaku tak suka dengan pria tipe Kyu. Pria yang kemana-mana selalu membawa mobil mewah dan memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanya dan menggunakan nama besar orang tuanya untuk berkuasa akan orang lain. Kyu...seseorang yang begitu kucintai sampai aku hampir gila, kecelakaan? Kyu...seseorang yang menghujam jantungku hingga hampir tak berdetak lagi, kecelakaan?

"Kapan...?" tanyaku lemah.

"Ibu tidak tanya. Tadi Ryewook terdengar panik sekali, jadi kata-katanya kurang jelas. Sepertinya dia sambil menangis. Tapi dia sempat memberikan alamat rumah sakitnya. Ini ibu mencatatnya". Ibu memberikan sebuah kertas kecil padaku. Aku mengambilnya. Lalu ibu meninggalkanku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mendengar Ryewook begitu panik bahkan sampai menangis, justru membuat hatiku tercekik. Kubuang kertas yang diberikan ibu padaku. Aku kembali lunglai di ranjangku. Kupikir, Kyuhyun saat ini lebih menginginkan Ryewook ada di sisinya ketimbang aku yang entah dianggapnya apa selama ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 WIB. HP-ku bergetar. Satu pesan masuk. Kulihat lagi-lagi nama Ryewook terpampang jelas. Baru saja aku ingin membanting HP-ku, namun tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca pesan itu.

_Kenapa kau tak datang? Kenapa kau tak memberinya kesempatan? Bahkan untuk yang terakhir..._

Deg... Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tanganku bahkan tak mampu menahan HP-ku yang kini terjatuh. Ya Tuhan, apa sekarang aku sedang mendapat hukuman? Tapi atas kesalahan yang mana? Apa atas keegoisanku yang seharian ini telah menguasai jiwaku yang rapuh ini? Tuhan, tolong berikan aku waktu. Berikan aku waktu untuk bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku bangkit dan berlari. Entah berlari ke mana. Kakiku terus saja melangkah ke luar rumah. Di luar masih begitu gelap. Begitu dingin. Aku yang masih memakai piyama terus berlari entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kyu muncul di hadapku. Langkahku terhenti.

"Kyu..." gumamku lirih. Aku rasakan pipiku kini tengah basah. Kutatap mata Kyu yang tersenyum sendu. Tiba-tiba kakiku tak lagi kuat menyangga tubuhku. Aku terduduk di jalan beraspal yang dingin dan basah oleh embun. Aku mulai terisak. Dadaku terasa begitu sesak. Sakit menjalar ke seluruh bagian dalam tubuhku. Tanganku mengepal menahan rasa sakit ini. "Kenapa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memaafkanmu? A...a...ku..." aku tak bisa meneruskan ucapanku. Bibirku bergetar hebat. Air mataku mulai tak dapat terkendali. Dan kulihat bayangan Kyu mulai kabur hingga akhirnya menghilang tanpa membiarkanku memeluknya barang sejenak saja.

###

Hari ini aku tak ada rencana untuk menjejakkan kaki ke luar rumah. Rasanya kepalaku pening dan seluruh anggota tubuhku yang lainnya juga enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setiap kali aku membuka mata, kunang-kunang mengelilingiku. Sinar mentari yang begitu silau tampak begitu gelap di mataku. Aku mulai bergumam. Tak biasa-biasanya aku merasa tak nyaman berada di kasur ini. Seingatku kamar ini tak dilengkapi dengan alat pendingin ruangan yang canggih yang biasanya kusebut AC, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku serasa dikelilingi es dari kutub utara. Aku tak tahan dengan rasa menggigil ini. Selimut bahkan spei kasurku kulilitkan di seluruh tubuhku. Namun seakan rasa dingin itu menjalar-jalar dengan ganasnya merasuk ke tulangku entah dari celah mana. Tiba-tiba kudengar derap langkah kaki yang kurasa adalah langkah kaki ibuku yang kesal karena sudah pukul 10.00 aku tak jua memperlihatkan batang hidungku.

Brak…

"Kau ingin bangkit sendiri atau mau ibu yang menyeretmu?", bentaknya membuat tubuhku makin menggigil tak karuan. Tak ada jawaban dariku. Bukan karena aku malas atau masih pulas, tapi karna bibirku tak kuasa untuk mengucap barang sepatah kata pun.

"Oh…jadi begitu. Okey, kau sendiri yang minta ya!" aku mendengar lagi teriakan ibuku yang makin menjadi-jadi. Sejurus kemudian dia menghampiriku dan menarik paksa selimut dan sprei yang kulilitkan di tubuhku. Ada sedikit perlawanan dariku, sehingga sempat terjadi tarik-menarik antara kami. Namun kali ini aku tak cukup bertenaga untuk melawannya. Aku kalah telak. Ibu berhasil menarik selimut dan sprei itu. Kini ibu melihatku yang meringkuk dengan tubuh yang berkeringat tapi menggigil hebat. Tiba-tiba ibu sedikit meredam kekesalannya.

"Ya! Sungmin-shi, kau kenapa?" digoyang-goyangkannya tubuhku yang tak merespon. Lalu aku merasakan hawa kepanikan yang memancar dari dirinya. Disentuhnya keningku yang panas namun berkeringat. Aku bisa membayangkan wajahku saat ini pasti seperti ABG yang baru mengenal alat _make up_ bernama bedak sehingga memakainya terlalu berlebihan. Setelah melihatku yang tak berdaya ibu keluar dari kamarku sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil ayahku. Dan aku masih pada posisi semula, meringkuk menahan dingin yang begitu menyiksa.

###

"Sungmin-shi...gwaenchana?" kulihat wajah Ryewook sangat khawatir. Digengamnya tanganku dengan begitu erat. Ada rasa hangat yang mengalir melalui darahku. Ya, tangannya memang selalu hangat. Memberikan rasa nyaman tatkala bersamanya.

"Kurasa, Kyu juga merasakan kenyamanan yang sama ketika bersamamu", kataku ngelantur.

"Sungmin-shi...!" Ryewook tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Lagi-lagi dia terisak. Kini dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukkanku. Di ranjangku kami berpelukkan dan menangis bersama. Lalu dia bangkit dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kertas. Kertas yang sedikit kucel dan basah. Diberikannya surat itu padaku. Lalu dia keluar dari kamarku tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Kubuka surat itu dengan hati bergetar. Di otakku penuh dengan tanda tanya yang tak tahu harus kulayangkan pada siapa. Dengan membuka surat itu, kuharap akan ada jawab.

_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan 444? Karna itu angka yang hebat. Angka yang takkan berani digunakan siapapun di dunia ini selain aku. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, karna aku yang terhebat. Kau tahu, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan betapa kerennya mobilku. Mobil yang kubeli dengan uang ayahku yang kaya. Mobil yang bahkan orang lain tak berani membayangkan untuk memilikinya. Mobil yang hanya aku yang boleh menjadi tuannya._

_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan 444? Karna itu angka yang hebat. Angka yang menurut orang lain keramat, namun membuatku tertawa tercekat. Mereka pabo. Bagaimana mungkin angka seindah itu justru ditakuti. Angka itu yang membawaku selalu menang di setiap pertandingan balapku. Pertandingan yang akan membuatmu marah dan mendiamkanku berhari-hari jika aku mengikutinya. Pertandingan yang terus saja kuikuti meski kau mengancamku berkali-kali. Sekali-kali kau harus merasakan sensasinya. Sensasi mengebut dengan kecepatan angin. Sesuatu yang akan membuatmu mampu melupakan segalanya. Melupakan pertengkaran orang tuamu, melupakan kebencian orang sekitarmu, melupakan kemunafikan dalam diri, namun tak pernah mampu untuk melupakan dirimu._

_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan 444? Karna itu angka hebat. Angka yang akan terus melekat di mobilku meski aku tak lagi mampu menjaganya. Menjaga mobilku, menjaga angkaku, menjaga Sungmin-ku. Aku memang pabo. Membiarkanmu melihat sisiku yang begitu buruk. Membiarkanmu melihat cacat di cintaku. Membiarkanmu melihat kebencian akan diriku. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Mungkin ini pertama dan terakhir kali aku mengucapkannya. Aku ingat terakhir kali aku melihatmu duduk di sampingku. Saat itu kau tertidur pulas. Wajahmu yang polos menentramkan malamku yang sepi. Aku tak pernah mengendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan di bawah 250 km/jam kecuali denganmu. Karna aku tahu kau takut. Karna kau tahu aku takut. Takut membangunkanmu yang sedang tertidur pulas di sisiku._

_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan 444? Karna itu angka hebat. Angka itu kini menunjukkan kekuatannya. Dia menghukumku. Menghukumku yang telah jahat padamu. Saat mobil ini melaju di arena balap, aku ketakutan setengah mati. Tak seperti biasa, aku yang akan merasa terbang bebas saat mengendarai mobil ini dengan kecepatan tinggi, kini merasa takut. Aku merasa kau sedang tidur di sini. Di sisiku. Aku takut membangunkanmu. Aku terus melihat ke arahmu. Tepat di matamu yang kini terpejam, hingga aku tak sempat melihat apa yang ada di depan sana. Di hadapanku. Ada jalan yang kurasa akan memisahkanku darimu._

_Kau tahu kenapa aku suka dengan 444? Karna itu angka hebat. Angka yang mempertemukanku dengan gadis cantik yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat ketika sedang terlelap. 4-4-2004. Kau ingat? Itu hari di mana pertama kali aku melihatmu, Sungmin-shi..._

_Saranghae..._

Kugengam surat itu. Surat yang begitu panjang yang sempat dia tulis di saat waktunya tak lagi lama. Aku mengeram sakit di hatiku. Hati yang kini dia bawa pergi bersamanya. Pergi tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk melarangnya. Pergi tanpa memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengatakan padanya. Mengatakan bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya bahkan sampai detik terakhir dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

###

Mataku memang terpejam, tapi aku masih terjaga. Malam itu kudengar ibu menangis terisak sambil memanjatkan doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, selain karena suaranya yang lirih karena ibu takut membangunkanku, ibu juga berbicara sambil menangis, membuatku tak bisa mencerna kata-katanya dengan baik. Intinya, ibu ingin aku sembuh. Sembuh dari sakit di tubuhku, sembuh dari sakit di hatiku, sembuh dari sakit di jiwaku, bahkan ibu rela menggantikan rasa sakitnya. Rasanya doanya berlebihan. Lagipula, aku takkan mengijinkan Tuhan untuk memindahkan rasa sakit ini padanya. Biarkan saja aku menikmati rasa sakit ini sendiri. Mungkin hanya rasa sakit ini yang bisa membuatku menahan air mata yang selama sebulan terakhir ini menemani di setiap langkahku.

Kurasakan dia menggenggam tanganku sambil terus terisak. Aku tak kuasa mengusap air mata itu meski aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Batin ini makin tersiksa lebih dari sakit yang kurasa. Jika saja aku diberi kesempatan untuk kembali ke satu bulan yang lalu, maka aku takkan pernah membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Takkan pernah...

###


End file.
